


Digimon Adventure: Dark Gennai's revenge

by Michaelizumi (orphan_account)



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Dark Gennai has returned from the debths of the Digital world and wishes to take revenge on the DigiDestened and the only way he can accomplish this is by Turing there Children evil.
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Tachikawa Mimi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Tachikawa Mimi, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prelude to Darkness

Michael looked up at the sky. It was a dark purple with black clouds floating through it. He heard a faint humming in the distance. He followed the humming until he recognized the person who was humming, Patamon. 

Tears of joy began to flow down Michael's cheeks as he saw his former partner picking green flowers. 

"Patamon!"

Patamon looked up from his flower picking and smiled as his former human came closer. 

Michael couldn't hold in his excitement as he ran towards Patamon, she slipped and fell onto the ground. He heard childish giggling and looked up. 

"Gee Mikey, I guess you became such a klutz while iv been gone," Patamon said with a smile on his face. 

Michael quickly got up and pulled his Patamon into a loving hug. Patamon quickly hugged Michael back. 

"I missed you so much, Patamon."

Tears began to fall from Patamon's eyes as Michael said this.

"I miss you too Mikey." 

The two sat there for what seemed like hours but in actuality was only two minutes. 

"I'm glad I got to see you...I wish this moment could last forever." Michael looked back down at Patamon. 

"W-why can't it?" 

Patamon smiled and wiped a tear away from Michael's face. 

"You know why silly, you have to wake up soon." 

"I don't have to," Michael said.

"Yes you do..you have to." 

"What's the wrong Patamon?" 

"Mikey...you know how much I love you, right?" 

"Of course I do. What does this have to do with me waking up?" 

"Something very bad is going to happen, Mikey and it's going to happen very soon." 

"Patamon, what's going to happen?" 

"I can't tell you Mikey but I can tell you that your going to be part of it..please promise me you'll stay safe. Even though you're going to do bad things I still want you to stay safe."

Michael froze for a moment. 

"What am I gonna do?" 

"I can't tell you that either. I just wanted to warn you to stay safe and Michael, don't forget that no matter how deep you fall, there's always a way back up." 

Patamon then began to fade away.

"Goodbye Mikey, we'll see each other again someday." 

"Wait, Patamon! What am I gonna do that's so bad?" 

Patamon faded away and Michael quickly woke up.

He looked around his Dark bedroom and heard the loud snoring of his twin brother, Hatsaharu and his brothers Black Gabumon.  
His own partner, Meicoomon was still sleeping next to him.

Michael tried to think about what he had Drempt when he heard a loud vibration sound coming from his Desk.

He got out of bed and grabbed his D-3. 

A Distorted Hologram was projected from the screen, Michael couldn't fully tell who the figure was but he could tell the voice of the figure was masculine. 

"Come find me in the unknown regions, follow these coordinates exactly." 

The Hologram then Disappeared.

"What?" What the heck was that? Michael thought to himself.

He then heard Meicoomon making groggy sounds. 

"Mikey? What are you doing up?" Meicoomon asked.

"I was uh..just getting up to go to the bathroom." 

"Oh ok." Meicoomon then covered herself in a blanket and fell back asleep. 

Michael looked Back down at his D-3, the coordinates were displayed on a screen. Michael didn't know what to do. He wanted to investigate but it was only 2:30 am. He had woken up the other New DigiDestined in the past when he had received a similar Message last year but that had led to the Death of veemon and Patamon and it did say to come alone. Part of Michael thought that it would be illogical to Venture into the unknown regions alone especially since the last time he had escaped the unknown regions, he had left with a severely broken arm.  
Could this have something to do with His dream, was this what Patamon was warning him about? 

His D-3 then began to vibrate again. This time there was a message on the screen. It read: I can help save your sister.

Now Michael had no idea what was going on. Hoshi was fine, he had read his little sister a Bedtime story just a few hours ago. Michael quietly walked out of the room and checked in his sister's room. 

Hoshi was still sleeping with her partner, Zurumon in her arms. Michael closed the door to his sister's room and thought to himself for a moment. 

What was this message talking about? His sister was fine. Maybe it was Wilhelm trying to pull a Prank or something...then again it could be something serious. 

Michael then shook Meicoomon awake.

"Mikey, whatever it is your Star wars buddies on YouTube told you, it can wait till morning," Meicoomon said while trying to fall back asleep.

"Meicoomon, this is serious. We have to investigate something in the Digital world." 

Meicoomon oped her eyed in surprise. 

"Really, what's wrong?" 

"I'll tell you on the way." 

"Ok, just let me wake up Haru and Black gabumon. 

"No, let them sleep. This is big enough for just you and me to handle." 

"Uh..sure," Meicoomon said with slight worry in her voice. 

Michael then turned on his laptop and the two were transported to there palace in the Digital world. 

When they arrived most of the refugee and orphan Digimon that called this place home were asleep. Michael and Meicoomon walked Stealthily as not to wake anyone up. The only Digimon that noticed the two was one of Michael's other Digimon partners, Lopmon.

She jumped down from her hammock and landed on Michael's head. 

"What are you two doing here? Lopmon asked. 

"Ssshhh! You wanna wake up the whole palace?" Michael whispered.

"So what are you two doing here this late at night?" Lopmon whispered back.

"Michael and i are going out to investigate a Disturbance," Meicoomon said.

"Please let me come, I'm so bored here. I wanna see some action." 

"No, you're too young. You only just Digivolved last year." Michael

"Ya and I saved your butt in the process." 

"You weren't trying to save me when you Digivolved, you were trying to get your revenge on Aruamon." 

"So? I still saved you and by the way, doesn't the fact that I stayed with you guys instead of returning to my island prove that I want to be a DigiDestined Digimon?" 

"She has a point Mikey," Meicoomon said.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

"Fine but keep quiet." 

Lopmon nodded her head but before the three could go anywhere else, Meicoomon pulled Michael into his room at the palace.

"What are you doing?" 

"If we're going somewhere in the Digital World, I don't want you wearing just a T-shirt and boxers."

Michael rolled his eyes and changed into his usual outfit.

"Satisfied?" 

"Yes, I am." 

The three made their way to the Hanger bay where the palace's former owner had kept all his vehicles. 

"Is it really so far away that we have to use one of these? I mean can't mammothmon get us there?" Meicoomon asked.

"He's not here, he left to go rejoin his herd in the Desert."

"Why?" 

Michael's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Its mating season..he'll be back when it's over." 

Meicoomon and Lopmon both looked grossed out when they heard this.

"And he just told you this?" Meicoomon asked. 

"Ya, why?" 

"I'm going to have a little chat with Mammothmon when he comes back. I don't like what he's telling you."

"Fine, let's just grab one of these vehicles and follow the coordinates to the location." 

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere, not in any of these anyway."

The voice belonged to a Biyomon trying to get an oil stain out of her feathers.

"Biyomon? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not who you think I am. Andrea hired me a week ago to help with repairs...so you think all Biyomon look Alike?" 

"What, uh...of course, I don't, I just thought that..." 

"Calm down, I was just joking but back to what I was talking about before, none of these vehicles are going anywhere. We're still waiting on replacement parts for everything." 

Michael thought to himself for a moment then looked back at the Biyomon.

"Say Biyomon, how would you like to come along with us?" 

The Biyomon looked surprised. 

"Are you serious?" Biyomon asked.

"I sure am, we need a Digimon with the ability to fly." 

Meicoomon narrowed her eyes at Michael and tried to get his attention but he ignored her.

"Well...I mean, I can fly but I haven't ever really Digivolved past my rookie stage." 

Michael pulled out his D-3 and showed it to the Biyomon.

"I can help with that," Michael said.

Michael pressed the central button on his D-3 and the Biyomon immediately began to feel herself change. 

Biyomon Digivolve to Saberdramon! 

The three looked in amazement at the black firebird.

"where are we going?" Saberdramon asked.

"We have to follow these coordinates exactly." 

Michael then showed her the coordinates on his D-3's screen.

Saberdramon nodded then grabbed Michael by his hoodie and threw him on her back.

Lopmon jumped up beside Michael while Meicoomon didn't move.

"Meicoomon, what are you waiting for, let's go," Michael yelled down to his partner.

"Mikey, I'm just not so sure we should be doing this without the others. Don't you think we should wake them up or at least wait till tomorrow." 

"There's no time for that! We have to go now!" 

"No!" 

Michael was a bit taken aback by this. For as long as he could remember, Meicoomon had never yelled at him in anger.

"Michael Izumi you are not going anywhere! We are going to go back home and wait till tomorrow morning and tell everyone Then, now get off Saberdramon and let's go!" 

The two looked at each other for a moment then Michael looked away.

"No." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said no. Your not my mother, Meicoomon. I don't automatically have to do whatever you say!" 

Now it was Meicoomon's turn to be shocked. Michael had never talked this way to her before.  
Come to think of it, he did seem to be shorter with people lately and he had also gotten into a bad argument with his classmates from cram school. 

"Mikey, why are you acting like this? You were never an angry person before. Please just tell me what's wrong and I promise we will help you."

Meicoomon looked at her tamer with pleading Eyes but Michael's face did not change.

"Meicoomon, you can stay here and wake everyone else up back home or you can come with me and we can discover who sent me this message and be back home before anyone wakes up,your choice."

Meicoomon thought to herself for a moment then nodded her head.

"Ok..I'll come."

Saberdramon grabbed Meicoomon in her beak and put her beside Michael. She then took off into the night sky.

Tapirmon woke up and floated towards the source of the sound and watched as the group of four flew out of the hangar bay. 

"I wonder where there going?" Tapirmon asked herself. As she left the hanger, she noticed Michael's smartphone on the ground, he must have dropped it when they took off. She was still wondering what her tamer and the other three Digimon were doing? Maybe the other humans would know.  
Tapirmon knew the code to Michael's phone since he had told her a few weeks ago.

Tapirmon began to scroll through Michael's contacts and began to call the other New DigiDestined, maybe they would know where he was going.

(Two hours later, border of the unknown regions) 

Lopmon looked in amazement at the ocean below them. She had never actually been that close to the ocean before. She had always watched it from the trees. Her mother had never allowed her to go anywhere near the seashore because she was worried about her getting swept away in the tides. The only time Lopmon had ever been close to the ocean before today was when her mother had tried to sacrifice the Other New DigiDestined to Aruamon.

Lopmon then felt a teardrop from her left as she began to think about her mother.  
She knew her mother wasn't a great mon, not since she had learned about the other sacrifices her mother and the other elders of the tribe conducted but Evan so she still  
Missed her mother. Lopmon hen felt herself slipping off Saberdramon's back! She tried to grab onto one of Saberdramon's feathers but it was too late, she closed her eyes and readied herself for instant death when she felt a hand grab onto her ears.

"Lopmon, be careful!" Michael said as he pulled her up and put her beside him. 

Lopmon looked back down at the ocean than at Michael.

"I'm sorry, Michael." 

Michael's angry face turned back to normal as he saw the look of sadness in her eyes.

"It's ok...just make sure you pay attention. I've lost a lot of Digimon partners, I don't want you to be one of them." 

Lopmon smiled then hugged his arm.

"I won't, I promise." 

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt the moment but we're approaching our Destination," Saberdramon said as they approached a large island covered by an enormous Stormcloud.

"Saberdramon, land by that rock formation," Michael said as they got closer.

As Saberdramon landed, Michael, Lopmon, and Meicoomon prepared to disembark. 

"Wait here till we get back," Meicoomon said as the three entered the storm cloud.

Michael felt a strange sense of deja vu as they entered. Yes, he had been here before when Aruamon had shown him the glove that held the universal crests. 

Lopmon jumped onto Michael and tried to crawl into his hoodie pocket, unfortunately, she was too big. 

"Lopmon what are you doing?!" 

"You didn't say we were coming back here! Let's turn around now and go back to the palace!" 

"Lop..." Michael stopped talking when he noticed Meicoomon's hackles going up.

"Meicoomon, you too?" 

Meicoomon answered in a more Sirius Stone. 

"I don't know why Mikey but I can feel an evil presence here.  
One I haven't felt for years." 

"At last." booming voice Deep inside the storm cloud said.

"Are you the one who sent me that message?" Michael yelled into the Darkness. 

"I am..I'm so glad you came Michael. You and Meicoomon."

The mist in the cloud began to lift. Michael, Lopmon, and Meicoomon all walked deeper into the cloud. As they did so they noticed several sickly looking gazimon working on 2 cloning Pods. Across from the pods was an enormous yellow tank filled with misshapen body parts of Digimon. Meicoomon walked over to it.

"Meicoomon get away from that!" 

Meicoomon ignored what her tamer said then pointed at the body parts in the tank.

"Mikey look... it's me." 

Michael walked up to the tank and saw that Meicoomon was right. All the body parts floating around in the tank were cloned body parts of Meicoomon.

"See, this place is evil, we should just go home and never come back," Lopmon said with obvious fear of her voice.

"No! We came this far to find this Digimon, were not turning back just because you're afraid." 

"Aruamon trained you well. I can feel your hatred, anger and most important of all your fear it is exhilarating." The voice in the distance said.

"Aruamon is dead. We killed him and the three of us will do the same to you unless you tell me everything you know about my sister!" 

"Do not threaten me, boy!" A loud crack of thunder sounded throughout the storm cloud! 

The three continued to walk even deeper into the cloud.  
Michael looked up and noticed several tall statues lining there path.

"Who are you?" Michael asked as the three went deeper into the cloud.

"You don't know, me but I know you, Michael Izumi. Iv known about you before you were even born." 

Michael's grip on his D-3 tightened. 

"Aruamon told me the same thing..he watched over the wrong person." 

The voice gave them a cackling laugh.

"Did he now?" 

Michael could see a humanoid shape in the distance and walked closer to it.

"How do you know all this?" 

"I know many things, the Dark powers of the Digital world offer things that some may consider.. Unnatural." 

The fog lifted and revealed the Decaying body of Dark GENNAI!


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecies of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael izumi and Meicoomon learn that they both may have a hand in the destruction of the Digital world

Chapter 2: legends of Destruction

Meicoomon hissed and immediately Digivolved into Meicrackmon and pulled michael away from Dark gennai.

Most of Dark gennai's body had rotted away, his left leg and right hand were gone. Most of his face was nothing but skull, his body was hooked up to a massive life support system.

"Are you the one who sent me the message?" Michael asked.

The part of Dark gennai's face that could smile did.

"Yes I am, I wanted you and me to finally meet face to face."Dark gennai answered.

"You mean face to what's left of your face." 

Dark gennai then looked up with his one good eye and gave Meicrackmon smile.

"Hello, Meicrackmon. It's so good to see you after all these years."

Meicrackmon snarled and was about to rip Dark gennai out of his life support when Michael stopped her.

"No!" 

It took all the strength Meicrackmon could muster to not grab Dark gennai and crush his head like a grape. She reluctantly stepped back.

"You said in your message that you could save my sister. What does she need saving from?" 

"I know you have read the ancient texts as I have and we both know your sister is extraordinary, she will one day become the one DigiDestined that will have immense power and lead both Digimon and DigiDestined into a new age..however she will not live to see the fruits of her labor, she shall be betrayed by her brother...you." 

"I would never kill my sister!" 

"You will one day. You will grow envois of her power and when she comes to your help, you will kill her but don't feel too bad, in the end, your Sororicide won't be of your own Doing, it will be because of that Dark spore in the back of your neck." 

Michael felt the back of his neck.

"Wha-i don't have dark spore!" 

"Oh yes, you do. When lady Devimon attacked you with her Darkness wave and you breathed in her toxic gas, you inhaled one of her Dark spores and as the years go on, you will become angrier and more ambitious and then your natural hunger for power will take over and then..." 

"Stop it!" 

"Does the truth anger you, do you perhaps wish to change the future?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"There is a way to change the future." 

Michael was about to speak up but Meicrackmon covered his mouth with her hand.

"How are we supposed to know if you're telling the truth, your not exactly known for your honesty," Meicrackmon said.

"I understand if you won't believe me but I'm sure you both will believe me if you read from the ancient texts themselves." 

One of the sickly Gazimon came out of the mist and gave a large book to Meicrackmon.

"Turn to prophecies of the apocalypse, page 8." 

Michael and Meicrackmon both turned to the specific section.

And the brother of Darkness shall grow envious and will strike down his sister in cold blood. He shall then be cast out and his guilt shall drive him into madness.

"This still doesn't prove anything, you could have had your minions write this for you," Meicrackmon said.

"I did not write that. It was written by an Albino Tentomon poet who went mad after writing that book. Do you really think I would go to such great lengths to deceive you ?" 

"Yes." 

"If you still don't believe me then let my Doctors look at you, they will only confirm that the dark spore has already made its way to your brain."

Several more of the sickly gazimon came out of the shadows with medical equipment. Meicrackmon went into a rage and grabbed the one closest to Michael and threw him against one of the statuses! Another one with a scalpel stabbed Meicrackmon in her left leg! She made a pain-filled roar and grabbed the gazimon that stabbed her and broke its neck! Two more came out and were about to attack when Dark Gennai called for them to stop! 

The two gazimon stood in place while Meicrackmon stared at dark gennai. He could see the look of bloodlust in her eyes. This was what he loved about her.

"Oh look what you have done.  
You've killed most of my doctors, how else will we stop the Dark spore now?" 

"I know for a fact your lying. I don't know how you survived but I want you to know that I will enjoy killing you and after I'm done killing you, I'll kill every last one of your cronies then were going to leave this island and never come back." As Meicrackmon finished saying this, a drop of her drool landed on Dark gennai's face and slide down into his one good eye.

"Very well. Go ahead and kill me but in two Weeks time when the Digital world begins to decay and you and your beloved humans are left here to die alongside countless other innocent Digimon, don't blame me for it." 

"Hold on, why is the Digital world going to end in two weeks? I thought the Digital world wasn't going to truly end for 20 years?" Michael asked.

"I thought so as well but alas it seems we were both wrong."   
Tell me, Michael, do you remember all those Destructive vessels that Aruamon was using?"

"Yes. After Hoshi killed Aruamon, they all lost power and fell into the ocean. We couldn't find them after everything had settled down, we just assumed that's they had sunken to the bottom of the ocean." Michael answered.

"Well, you were right in away.  
They would have sunk into the ocean if a certain Digimon hadn't found them. One of Aggoramon's still living followers found them and was able to get them working again, he knew his master had been brought back to life and wanted to re-join his master but by the time he got close, you had killed Aggoranon beneath lady Devimon's temple. Once he found out, he decided to finish his master's plans and Destroy the Digital world and now with fleet vessels at his beck and call this makes his goal much easier to grasp. The vessels are now firing at full power into the core of the Digital world as we speak,in two weeks' time, the core will collapse on itself and the Digital world will follow soot, almost every Digimon that still lives in the Digital world will die. The few who do survive will flee to the human world and your sister will lead them into peaceful coexistence with the Humans and then, of course, you will kill her and go insane." 

Michael then activated his crest weapon and pointed it at the good side of Dark Gennai's face.

"I will never kill my sister, you told me there was a way to save my sister, tell me!" 

"Isn't it obvious, stop Akumon from destroying the Digital world!" 

"Where do I find Akumon?" 

"Use this." 

Another Gazimon came out of the shadows and gave Michael a black D-3. 

"Wait this was Ken's D-3, it was lost years ago. How did you get it?" 

"Aruamon wasn't the only one with spies. Go now, return to your fellow DigiDestined." 

Michael turned around and was about to walk back to Saberdramon when he stopped.

"Hold on, when we walked in here, we found a huge tank filled with Deformed clone body parts, why do you have those?" 

"I admire Meicoomon and ever since I stole her Darkness, I've tried to replicate it.  
You know Meicrackmon, you could stay here and allow me to take some DNA from you, then I would have a perfect replica of you." 

Meicrackmon grabbed Dark gennai by the head and pulled him out of his life support system and slammed his body into the ground! 

"Where's all this anger coming from? Maybe its because I didn't take as much of your darkness as I thought." 

Meicrackmon then tightened her grip on Dark gennai's head until she heard a wet cracking sound! She then wiped the blood from her hands and grabbed Michael. She then covered his eyes, a child like Michael shouldn't have to see things like this, Meicrackmon thought to herself. Lopmon jumped on her back as the large feline Digimon walked away.

The gazimon began to Dispose of there fallen master and while they were doing this one of the cloning pods opened and a healthy Dark Gennai walked out, one of the gazimon gave his master a new black robe.

"Did everything go as expected, master?" 

"O yes it did. In a few hours' time Michael will go back and tell his little friends about Akumon and soon after they will come out here to find him and then the real fun will begin. Tell me, were you able to get a sample?" 

"Yes, master." The gazimon then showed a large clump of Meicrackmon's fur." 

"Perfect." 

To be continued.


End file.
